This invention relates to the preparation of 1,1,1-trifluoropropene ("TFP") via the uncatalyzed liquid phase fluorination of 1,1,3-trichloro-1-propene ("TCP") TCP is an intermediate in the manufacture of methyl trifluoropropylsilicone.
The patent literature (U.S. Pat. No.3,739,036) discloses that the fluorination of TCP is conducted using sodium fluoride as a catalyst.